Syncretism
by Azura Eve
Summary: Namaku adalah Karma dan ini bukan hal istimewa untuk dibagi. Aku hanya ingin bercerita singkat dan keputusan ada padamu bila ingin mendengarkan atau segera berlalu pergi. Namaku adalah Karma dan aku pernah punya pasangan. Yang menyebalkan, dia adalah manusia. "Apa yang kamu harapkan dari dunia yang mulai rusak ini?" — Nagisa. (Shou-Ai/Vignette/Completed)


_Akhir sifatnya mutlak._

 _Siapapun yang bergerak dan menghirup napas pasti memiliki batas hingga tunduk pada satuan masa._

 _Sesekali aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang seseorang akan lakukan ketika waktunya sudah hampir habis sementara masih banyak hal yang ingin dicapainya dalam hidup singkat ini._

 _Namaku adalah Karma dan ini bukan hal istimewa untuk dibagi._

 _Aku hanya ingin bercerita singkat dan keputusan ada padamu bila ingin mendengarkan atau segera berlalu pergi._

 _Berapa usiaku sekarang sudah tidak penting lagi sebab sepertinya aku abadi. Sepenggal fakta sialan itu kadang membuatku jengah sendiri. Di waktu-waktu tertentu mungkin bisa diterima tapi sayangnya kenangan bekerja dengan pasti._

 _(Peti-peti memori menjeblak terbuka dan sulit dikunci kembali.)_

 _Karena bertele-tele akan memakan banyak waktu, aku akan membuat pengakuan bahwa kita tidak sama. Aku bukan manusia. Aku apatis tanpa emosi dan aura._

 _Kau boleh berkata konyol di akhir paragraf ini teruntai, tapi sekedar memberitahu saja jika apapun yang kusampaikan bukan sebuah tragedi; aku lebih menganggapnya sebagai lini yang harus dijalani. Sinesthes bilang, ceritaku beraroma wangi meski agak getir untuk dicicipi. Baiklah, kumulai dari sini._

* * *

 **Syncretism**

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Vignette (2005 words)

 **Pairing** : KaruNagi.

 **Disclaimer** : Ansatsu Kyoushitshu © Matsui Yusei. This is solely a work of fiction. I don't earn any advantage from write this.

 **Rating** : T

 **Summary** : Bila mereka ada untuk saling bergenggam tangan, Karma tidak lagi peduli meski tahu dirinya bukan manusia. "Apa yang kamu harapkan dari dunia yang mulai hancur ini?" _—_ Nagisa.

* * *

 _Kautahu ..., jiwa manusia itu sungguh rentan. Lebih payah dari sayap kupu-kupu yang koyak apabila diremukkan dengan dua jari. Karena aku bilang diriku bukan manusia tidak berarti lingkup kisah ini berada pada planet luar antah-berantah dengan makhluk asing berkepala gerigi besi._

 _/_

 _Namaku adalah Karma dan aku pernah punya pasangan._

 _Yang menyebalkan, dia adalah manusia._

 _Tentu. Manusia yang rapuh dengan jutaan probabilitas untuk mati._

 _Sebenarnya tidak sesederhana itu. Di balik perisai kekanakan, dia sungguh tegar. Hanya saja dia dipaksa menyerah oleh keadaan yang dihadapi. Tubuhnya bereaksi lain dari apa yang dia mau; mulai berontak dan menginjak-injak mimpinya jadi butir-butir pasir. Kaubilang, itu namanya sakit._

 _Vonis sakit pasanganku menggerogoti tubuhnya dengan perlahan, seperti roti yang ranggas._

 _Kemarin, dia hanya dapat duduk taat dengan pandangan jauh ke depan. Kaki-kaki yang dulu suka dia gunakan berlari sudah kepayahan menopang, jadi kursi roda merupakan tumpuan utama. Setiap hari, tanpa pernah alpa, dia memintaku mendorongnya keluar bangsal persegi yang bau desinfektan. Katanya dia muak dikurung dalam sangkar; dan dia cemburu pada burung gereja yang pagi-pagi sudah bertengger di jendela bangsalnya, seperti pamer kebebasan. Orang dengan jas putih berkata, kecil (bahkan hampir mustahil) kemungkinan fungsi tubuhnya dapat kembali membaik. Namun dia punya harapan besar untuk sembuh. Lebih besar dari keinginan bocah ingusan tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika dewasa nanti._

 _Kembali ke masa lalu, momen awal perjumpaan kami. Dia memungutku dari tempat pembuangan beberapa tahun silam. Saat itu aku tidak bisa bicara, apalagi bergerak. Aku sudah tidak niat melakukan apapun semenjak dibuang untuk ketiga kalinya oleh majikanku yang terakhir. Lagipula siapa yang sudi melirik barang bekas tanpa guna sepertiku. Aku hanya berbakat menjadi benalu._

 _Akan tetapi, hari itu datang._

 _Hari yang menjanjikan masa depanku lebih baik ketimbang menjadi rongsokan biasa._

 _(Mimpi bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak dapat kita kenali. Hadir ketika harapan beranjak meninggalkan. Lantas muncul untuk dimiliki dan dijaga semampu pemiliknya.)_

 _Kurasa, untuk sekali sepanjang aku ada dan sampai detik itu; adalah pertama kalinya aku tahu jika diriku masih diinginkan._

 _Pemuda manusia, mengenakan pakaian biru kalem dengan kakinya yang beralas sandal kelinci lucu (yang kemudian di masa depan kukenal sebagai kostum wajib bagi penghuni rumah sakit – tempat di mana kau hanya dapat menemukan kesedihan dan ketakutan), berlari kecil menghampiriku. Saat itu tinggiku tidak lebih dari pinggangnya. Senyum tak pernah pudar, mengembang dari bibir merah delima. Tatapan anggun sekaligus jenaka, memaku mataku seakan-akan kutub magnet yang saling menarik._

 _Nagisa Shiota. Nama yang terdengar berdenting begitu diucap. Shiota merupakan nama peninggalan ibunya. Terkadang jika kurang teliti, orang-orang akan melafalkannya sebagai Shouta yang memiliki makna anak kecil. Walaupun begitu, aku takkan keberatan karena parasnya memang mirip bocah._

" _Aku akan menamaimu Karma." Itu kalimat perkenalannya untukku. Sederhana. Terlampau naif dibandingkan orang lain yang kutemui sebelumnya. Seakan-akan dia menjelma menjadi peri hutan jelita yang suka membantu sesiapa. Dia berbeda; perspektifku tentang kalian manusia memang sudah buruk sejak semula, dan semua pupus seketika hanya dengan kurva yang terukir dari kelopak matanya._

" _Kejam sekali mereka meletakkanmu di sini. Aku penasaran kenapa kamu bisa ada di tempat pembuangan. Tapi kamu tenang saja—"_

 _Dia sumringah. Raut wajahnya cerah, meski kulitnya cukup pucat untuk disandingkan dengan feromon yang dia keluarkan._

"— _Jika sampai tiga hari tidak ada yang mencarimu, maka kamu akan ikut denganku dan sepenuhnya jadi milikku."_

 _Dia lanjut berucap mulai dari pertanyaan dasar soal bagaimana aku bisa berada di timbunan sampah dan siap buang, hingga komentar sepele perihal seberapa banyak dia mencintai rambutku yang berwarna menyala._

 _Tertatih, aku disembunyikan di bawah kolong ranjang. Dengan tega dia berdusta pada para pengunjung yang berpapasan di koridor jika aku hanya sebatas boneka dengan wujud manusia, belum lagi membuatku harus betah bersapa-sapaan dengan dingin ubin ruangan._

 _Tapi bukan masalah besar. Bukan menjadi perhatian utamaku. Bisu mencekikku tatkala Nagisa berusaha menampilkan selagi punggung tangannya terpasangi selang, dan tiap beberapa jam sekali ada wanita berbeda memasuki bangsalnya hanya untuk melubangi lengan Nagisa dengan jarum dan mengoceh mengenai sesuatu yang tertulis di papan yang mereka timang. Tak lama setelah mereka pergi, Nagisa merengek padaku dan mengosongkan mangkuk makanannya dengan cara membuang isinya di wasteful._

 _/_

 _Nagisa bisa menjadi begitu berisik jika itu menyangkut keinginannya. Jadi, menyerah bukan termasuk dalam kosakata yang dianutnya. Kali ini dia mempunyai urgensi untuk segera membawaku pulang. Padahal aku tidak sekalipun merespon sejak dia menaruhku di bawah ranjang._

 _Kemudian, beberapa hari setelah dia merajuk pada seseorang bernama Asano, Nagisa kesampaian pulang ke rumah. Rumah itu hangat meski tanpa cerobong asap dan nyaman ditinggali meski tidak seberapa luas. Keluarganya terdiri dari kakek, nenek serta seorang kakak laki-laki karena orangtuanya telah lama meninggal dunia._

 _Diam-diam, Nagisa memiliki ruang bawah tanah yang dibangunnya sebagai sarana penyalur hobi. Aku digiring masuk ke sebuah ruangan berdinding baja, dengan satu kaca bulat di sisinya. Tubuhku dibaringkan, banyak obeng mekanik mencungkil noda karat di bagian kakiku. Nagisa memberi pelumas pada siku, lutut, dan leherku sehingga bunyi berdecit seperti suara tikus menghilang, dan aku merasa seperti baru. Dia membongkar tubuhku dengan sepasang tangan terampil—yang seringkali gemetar dan kadang, secara mengagetkan terasa kaku seperti direkat. Dia memberi peningkatan perangkat padaku, jenisnya beragam. Pemuda itu turut memasukkan program berekspresi sehingga aku bisa membahasakan emosi. Pengetahuan dasar tentang dunia, tak ketinggalan ikut ditaruh. Oleh penciptaku, aku telah dirancang dengan kemampuan berpikir otomatis, akan tetapi Nagisa mendayakannya sehingga kemampuanku setara dengan manusia seusianya._

" _Apakah aku boleh memanggil namamu?" tanyaku, untuk yang pertama setelah Nagisa membuatku layaknya terlahir kembali._

" _Tentu saja."_

" _Kamu tidak akan melarangku?"_

 _Dia tampak kebingungan, "Kenapa harus?"_

" _Kalau begitu ...," kutembak matanya lamat-lamat dan pandangan kami bertemu dalam satu tatap. "Shiota-san."_

 _Mulai sekarang, kupikir dia Tuanku dan aku pelayan setianya._

 _Namun sepertinya Nagisa bukan tipe yang mementingkan soal hierarki; alih-alih menulis daftar panjang mengenai apa yang mesti kulakukan, dia tersenyum menanggapiku bertahan dalam diam._

" _Nagisa."_

 _Ucapannya; singkat, padat, kurang jelas._

" _Un?"_

" _Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku; Nagisa."_

 _Karena aku bukan robot dan bukan juga manusia, "Baiklah," Kuselipkan setangkai tulip liar yang kupetik asal, di tangannya, "Nagisa-san."_

 _/_

 _Waktu berlalu bersama tubuhku yang makin bertumbuh empat senti pertahunnya, secara pasti._

 _Aku tak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir para manusia. Mengapa manusia selalu punya dorongan untuk merepotkan dirinya masih jadi teka-teki. Aku memahaminya sebagai sisi altruistik. Mereka bisa peduli pada orang lain tanpa memerhatikan keadaan sendiri. Yang lebih membuatku heran, mengapa manusia sering rela jadi sinting: mengatakan bersedia tukar peran hanya supaya orang yang dicintainya tidak mati. Memangnya semudah itu. Sementara aku, hanya peduli pada aku dan hidupku._

 _Aku diprogram dengan gen egois. Tubuhku hanya perantara boneka DNA. Semua perilaku yang kuhasilkan adalah bentuk perilaku yang berasal dari DNA-ku._

 _Harusnya aku bisa menganggapnya bukan siapa-siapa; mengetahui bahwa aku tak tersetel dengan kemampuan memahami bahasa hati._

 _Kenyataannya, setelah semua, Nagisa bukanlah seseorang yang bisa kuabaikan._

 _Dia mengajarkanku tersenyum dan berucap terima kasih pada orang lain. Dia orang pertama yang menganggapku bukan mesin. Dia juga yang mengenalkanku akan konsep pasangan. Entah apakah memungkinkan seorang manusia berpasangan dengan sesuatu tak berhati sepertiku. Namun tak perlu siapapun tahu, bahwa rongsokan hina sepertiku telah jatuh pada pemuda pemungutnya. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, seiring hari berganti kami bukan makin berjarak dan justru makin menempel erat. Terutama aku padanya._

 _/_

 _Satu senja, begitu mentari tenggelam di batas cakrawala, Nagisa mengayun tanganku dan membuat langkah kami tergesa hingga tiba di hulu sungai._

 _Jingga berpendar, dan ada dua siluet dalam harmoni yang sejuk itu._

" _Apa yang kamu harapkan dari dunia yang makin rusak ini?"_

 _Aku tercenung, sebab posisiku bukanlah untuk menjawab meski jelas-jelas Nagisa bertanya padaku. Lagipula sebelum ini aku sudah pupus mimpi. Dia tak mengerti yang sudah kulalui. Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau kau pernah begitu disayang kemudian dicampakkan saat sudah bosan; kualami itu tiga kali. Setiap aku dibuang, aku selalu menumbuhkan harapan, walau kecil, bahwa setelah ini akan ada orang yang lebih baik daripada pemilik sebelumnya. Apa yang nanti dia lontarkan jika saja aku bilang aku benci manusia sementara dia sendiri adalah salah satunya?_

 _Mengenalnya, barangkali dia hanya akan tersenyum._

" _Luka. Pengkhianatan. Bencana. Pemerkosaan. Semua hal itu membuatku muak. Kapan kita bisa tinggal dengan damai, ketika semua orang membuka jendelanya dan saling bertukarsapa, bicara bahwa hidup ini amatlah indah lalu tidur untuk bermimpi hal-hal yang menyenangkan."_

" _Aku ... setuju."_

 _Nagisa membaringkan diri, telentang lurus dengan arah pandang tepat ke langit lengkap bersama awan-awan putih menggumpal. Dia menghitung, mengguncang jemariku dengan tremor dan berkata: "Apa kamu lihat yang di sana? Bukankah dia berbentuk seperti domba?"_

 _Lalu saat Nagisa memalingkan wajah ke samping, kami bertemu tatap. "Binatang berkaki empat dan bulunya sering dijadikan bahan pakaian manusia?"_

 _Nagisa tertawa. Tawanya menyenangkan seperti ingin membuatmu lelap. Nagisa terus tertawa. Kuharap dia tidak berhenti atau kehilangan tawa ini pada suatu hari._

" _Kamu percaya Dunia Pararel?"_

 _Mendudukkan diri kembali, Nagisa mencabut segenggam rumput liar kemudian meniup mereka terbang. Angin bertiup ringan. Aku tak pernah kehilangan bahkan satu sekon bagaimana cara dia menikmati waktu-waktu ini seolah dia akan hidup berabad-abad tahun lagi._

" _Aku percaya. Itu adalah dunia dengan kita yang lain sebagai pelakonnya. Tapi di sana kita melakukan hal berbeda dari yang kita kerjakan di sini. Mungkin Dunia Pararel jauh lebih baik, atau mungkin sebaliknya._

" _Jika benar-benar ada aku yang lain di sana, aku akan memohon. Kau berpikir aku meminta takdir yang berbeda? Tidak. Yang kuminta cukup sederhana. Yaitu supaya orang-orang di sekelilingku selalu diberkati dan bahagia." Nagisa mengembangkan senyumnya dari ujung ke ujung. "Kalau kamu ingin meminta apa?"_

 _Aku tidak minta apapun. Dari dalam diriku, aku hanya memikirkan gagasan tentang betapa sempurnanya hidupku apabila aku benar seorang manusia dan saling bertukar rasa dengan Nagisa._

" _Karma-kun?"_

 _/_

 _Entah sejak kapan tepatnya aku mulai memiliki bayangan mengenai Nagisa di masa depan. Selamanya, kami tidak terpisahkan._

 _(Sebenarnya, berapa lama pastinya 'Selamanya.' itu?)_

 _Cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa. Dari mata turun ke hati. Selalu bersamanya membuat sesuatu dalam diriku mulai merasa cemas bila berlama-lama jauh dari Nagisa._

 _Sekarang aku jadi mengerti. Arti dari saling mencintai ialah memiliki tanpa pernah terpisah lagi; oleh sebab itu, kematian tak punya harga di sini. Alasan mengapa para manusia kerap bercakap besar mengenai konsep pasangan ialah karena separuh jiwa mereka tertanam dalam pasangannya._

 _Nagisa bilang, dia punya keinginan untuk membawaku ke padang bunga. Dia ingin menunjukkan lili kuning yang tumbuh di kaki gunung terjal. Terasa membara, api semangatnya tidak pernah hilang bahkan sepercik sejak pertama kami bertemu tatap._

 _Tatkala pemuda itu menatapku, ada kebimbangan nyata. Aku ini mesin. Semestinya, tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Peningkatan sistem yang dilakukan Nagisa mungkin berbekas, tanpa sadar aku dipaksa menjadi 'sesuatu' yang sama sekali lain dari sekedar rongsokan sebelum kami bertemu._

 _Matanya berbicara: "Karma, perihal apa kamu murung? Aku belum melihat kamu tersenyum seharian."_

 _Mulutku—terbuat dari besi aluminium berbalut karet yang dari luar nampak seperti kulit manusia biasa—bergerak, "Aku sedih melihat Nagisa-san."_

 _Nagisa mulai mirip sepertiku yang dahulu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku ingat betul saat dia mendekapku erat, lantas berlari mengendap di lorong rumah sakit. Dan aku benci kenyataan ini. Dia manusia dan dia kuat. Penyakit sialan tak berhak mengusik kami._

 _Melihatnya berjuang mati-matian, menyakitiku._

 _Dia mengerling dan retina cantik membias dengan binar yang membalasku, "Jangan cemas. Aku janji aku pasti akan segera sembuh. Tersenyumlah."_

 _Aku rindu senyumku. Namun ..., aku lebih rindu senyuman Nagisa-san. Sekarang dia tidak dapat melakukannya lagi karena seluruh syaraf penggeraknya sudah mati rasa._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Dunno why, aku menikmati banget yg namanya nulis POV!Karma. Menurutku, dia karakter yg paling gampang ditulis, haha. xD Pingin coba nyicip Military-AU habis ini ... Hnggg.

Btw, ending terserah pembaca mau anggep Nagi akhirnya gimana. :v

Makasih udah baca ennnnn ... review, maybe? ;)


End file.
